Sonic's Laff-A-Lympics the Movie: Riders of the Lost World/Transcript
(The movie starts where it left ofArtifactthe previous movie, the same glowing star appeared. The camera moves to the star which it activates the wormhole, moving through the portal to a different solar system where the Moon is, orbiting a Forerunner planet that looked like Requiem, scene switchses to the Throne level in the Moon's interior) *'Parg Vol': Unfortunately my New Lords, the heroes have destroyed the Installation, and since that day come, all hope is lost. *'Dak': No matter Parg, but it wouldn't be possible and can't be a lost cause when we found a remaining Forerunner planet called New Requiem. (Released a hologram of the same planet that looked like Requiem) Perhaps a long last twin of the once living and original Requiem. *'Parg Vol': Interesting, but I have a feeling that the Heroes might knew about New Requiem, until then, I shall led a few ships to prevent the heroes. (Leaves the throne level) *'Dak': While you do that, we shall discover the origins of these Forerunner Ancient Facts at New Requiem. *(Subtitle: Sonic's Laff-A-Lympics the Movie: Riders of the Lost World) *(Scene switches to an Space Station orbiting Earth) *(Scene switches to the interior in the Space Station)mi mi *'Sonic': (Walking with Shadow) Well Shadow, I never expect to have a holiday at a Space Station. *(They looked at a window to noticed a group of Empire ships Empire Submarine Carriers and 18 Empire Submarine Cruisers were approaching) *'Sonic': Dammit, its those Empire again! *'Shadow': It's amazing how they come back so quickly. *(One of the Empire Submarine Carriers released some boarding pods, attaching to the Space Station, releasinyg several Empire troopers) *'Computer System': Warning, Empire forces deteted in the Space Station. *'Jeremy': Who the hell are those guys? *'Sonic': What do you think!? They're the Empire. *'Nate': They're not from America, Sonic, you have to remember that. Besides, they're new, what do you expect? *'Sonic': I already knew that the Empire became newborn! *(5 Storm Rabbids were approaching, holding their Laser Rifles and shooting out laser beams) *'Nate': (Ducks for cover) Guys, get out your weapons! *(They brought out some weapons) *(The Empire doesn't come for them and flies over them) *'Nate': Where the hell are they going? *(They heard a vibrate in the Space Station) *'Palmer (Communication)': We got some bad news, it appears that the Empire brought something with them, a bomb. *'Nate': They've probably set a timer on it? How long is the timer? *'Palmer (Communication)': They didn't seem to activate the bomb yet, but unlucky for ya'll, its at the other top side of the Space Station. *'Shadow': Shit! Wait, can't we breathe in space? *(There wasn't any more responds as Palmer didn't respond) *'Shadow': I guess she ended her call. *'Nate': We might as well find that damn bomb and find a way to stop it. *'Tails': I think the timer will be set for at least a day until it blows up. *(They manage to search for the bomb as they killed many Empire troopers, and reach to the top levels and found the bomb) *'Sonic': There's the bomb and it didn't seem to be activated yet. *'Nate': Well, we should take it. *'Sonic': How about we return it...to sender. (Opens the gates that leads to space, holds the bomb as he activates it and kicks it to one of the Empire ships.) *(The Ship explodes as Sonic got on a G.U.N dropship) *'Sonic': Guys, get on! *(Everyone got inside the G.U.N dropship) *'Nate': Son of a bitch! We've only taken out one of so many Empire ships. They must be making their comeback. *'Shadow': We might as well have to find out where the Empire are at. *(The G.U.N fleet manage to leave Earth, sneakly followed the Empire ships through teleportation) *(Back at the Moon, still orbiting New Requiem) *'Dak': Keep orbiting, we are building better security. *'Sledge (Rooga)': You heard him, or we, make sure it had some better security. *'Clone 3': Yeah, like we said. *(Parg Vol appears as a hologram) *'Parg Vol (On hologram transmission)': My new lords, I couldn't be able to stop, and worst of all, the heroes have somehow followed us. *(The G.U.N fleet appeared and started to fire, but another Empire fleet took out the G.U.N ships as most of the falling G.U.N ships were falling in New Requiem's opening) *'Dak': No matter, they would hopefully die if they crashed land. *'Parg Vol': But what if they survived? *'Dak': Then I might as well find something or someone to see if they survive. Perhaps I could send some help. (Presses the button, and one of the giant hatch doors opened, reveaaling the s-Series [Looked like a normal E-Series bot, but colored green and have red eyes, Beta, Gamma, Delta, Epsilon, Zeta, Eta, and Theta, especially Omega) Now then, Alpha and Beta. Both of you can investigate the crash site of the hero ships while the rest hae something to do to search for any New Requiem's treasure artifacts. *(The E-Series obeyed as they got to space, flying to New Requiem's surface throug the opened as they splitted up) *(With the heroes, they were in a ship that didn't get shot down) *'Richard': What the hell do these guys want from us!? *'Thel': What did you think!? They wanted to prevent us from encountering another Forerunner planet that looked like Requiem. *(Alpha and Beta suddenly appeared) *'Alpha': Survivors found. Scaning Heroes A.K.A Super Mordecai Mounds Hunters. *'Beta': Occupation, destroy. *(Alpha and Beta used their weapons while shooting out laser beams) *'Nate': I keep telling you guys they're new to this Empire stuff. *'Sonic': (Dodges the lasers) And these pieces of crap metal sould've learn! *'Tails': They won't learn! That's why we need to kill them! *(Beta suddenly grabbed Amy) *'Theo': God-dammit! One of the plebs grabbed Amy! *'Paz': Somebody has to stop these killer combat commando robots for Sonic! *'Studder': Allow me to stop these meanie old robots, if I could get an onion. *'Theo': Can someone else voluteer to stop the fucking robots!? *'Sonic': Alright, you sons of bitches! (Charging after Alpha and Beta) *(Sonic kills Alpha and Beta) *'Nate': We gotta end this battle soon! *(An Empire Phantom approaches, as the heroes hide, the dropship pickedmup the parts of the robots to its interior and leaves) *'Cartman': That was too damn close. *'Jeremy': What's that over there? (Points at a random object) It looks important. *(They got to the object to see an Artifact) *'Rtas': It could be one of the Artifacts on New Requiem, the Empire might be looking for those. *(They suddenly saw the rest of the E-Series robots going back to the Moon) *'Thel': The Empire must've been looking for those Artifacts. *'Nate': Why do they need these? *(Back at the Moon) *'Dak': While Alpha and Beta are gonna be into some upgrades, I should be back to check on the rest to see if they have the artifacts. *'Gamma': I have the real artifact. *'Delta': No, mine is the real artifact. *'Zeta': No, mine is the real artifact. *'Epsilon': The new Lords are gonna be so proud. *'Eta': I aptured the real Artifact. *'Theta': No, my artifact is real. *'Omega': One of the New Lords is approaching. *(They stand in a line while Dak appears, noticing tha the rest of the E-Series instead brought some random objects that are only in nature) *'Dak': (Sighs) You fools, its not what what I mean, I man the Artifacts that is from Forerunner technology. (Noticed that Gama actually had a Forerunner artifact) Well Gamma, you did very well on bring this artifact. And the rest of you, I think you mght wanna try again, and to you Omega, for now on, I am gonna have to seal you in one of the Janitor troop levels until you figure out what you might've actually did pathetic. *(Delta, Epsilon, Eta, Theta, and Zet do what thy were told and flied of the Moon while Omega get sealed away to a Janitor troop level and locked in the level) *'Slwdge (Rooga)': And as for you Gamma, your gonna get a new assignment. *'Clone 3': Through one of the doors, you could be able to get some weapons that also shoot out lasers and upgrade your weapon, now go try this door. (Points to the left door) *(Gamma walks through the door as the hatches of the dooropened, GGamma got inside, ony to find that Beta and Alpha are being in repairs, only to be nearly in their new forms) *'Gamma': Alpha...Beta... (Finds the original scrapped parts from Bta and Alpha) This is the wrong level. (Walks out of the level and goes to the right door) *(Back with the heroes) *'Richard': Where the fucking hell are we!? We still haven't answered why they need these...things! *'Rtas': They probably wanted those so they could have these Artifacts for their treasury. *'Nate': This place looks familiar. *(5 Empire Battle Cruisers appeared along with a few Empire Submarine Carriers) *'Shadow': Shit, they must be looking for some other artifacts on this planet. *'Nate': Get the fuck away from me! (Attacks the Empire troops released from the ships) *(A Newborn Promethean Knight appears, jumping on Cartman) *'Cartman': Get your cockass off of my fatass! (Kicks the Promethean on the head, killing him) Sonic, there are too many Empire troopers! *'Sonic': Shit, we need to retreat! *(They tried to retreat, but many Empire forces surround them) *'Nate': We're screwed! *(Scene switches to black, then changes to the Heroes being captives as they weremin cages) *'Theo': (wakes up) Where the cocking balls are we!? *(They see through the cages as they saw multiple Big Grey Storm Rabbids along with several Newborn Sangheili Storm Zealots) *'Sonic': Damn, we were probably in some kind of Empire base. (Sees through the cageas he sees several Empire Ground Vehicles were digging up something off of the ground) They seemed to be looking for some other artifacts. *'Nate': Don't they have enough? Why do they need more? *'Master Chief': Sounds like the Empire were looking for something. *(5 Empire Submarine Carriers approached) *'Jeremy': Damn, this is just gonna be worst and stupid. *'Richard': It would be nice to know where the fuck they're taking us! *'Nate': But how the hell are we suppose to get out of these damn cages!? *'Theo': Or if we can! Category:Transcripts